Don't Stop Beleiving
by galindapopular
Summary: Songfic! Julie leaves Adam and finds herself in a bar where Portman works. Will their childhood crush come back out? In continuity with Prom Problems, Lost Love and I know how you feel.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the crossover, I just wrote this cuz I wanted to give a songfic a try! And guess what, this one sets up what I think will be the third full length story in what I am now calling "The Julie Gaffney Screws all the Ducks so she can get life experience Continuity." Because as I started writing this one I realized, my Julie is kind a slut. Granted, she only sleeps with the Ducks she supposedly "loves"but she's turning out to be quite a slut none the less. This fic takes place several years after Lost Love. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Julie Gaffney or Dean Portman, they belong to Steven Brill and Disney. "Don't Stop Beleiving" belongs to Journey...the greatest band ever!

* * *

Don't Stop Beleiving **

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

Julie Banks didn't know why she had to leave, but she left. As she drove, she let the song blare. She felt oddly connected to the lyrics of the ancient power ballad. Small town girl, that was her, no question. She didn't know where she was going. It didn't matter much, she just needed to drive, to get away. She turned the stereo volume way up. She started to sing along. She looked over and saw a roadside bar. She felt called to it, she didn't know why, but she pulled off the highway and parked the car.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere_

Dean Portman looked over at the radio. He liked the song that was playing. He looked around the mostly empty bar where he was working. He saw a couple sitting in the corner snuggling. He turned the volume on the radio up. He started bopping a little bit as he wiped down some glasses. He was thinking about closing up early, it might be the best move. As he was about to shout last call, she walked through the door. He couldn't quite believe his eyes. He hadn't seen her in about three years, but she was just as beautiful as ever. _  
_  
_A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Julie looked over up to the bar, a smile came across her face. It had been a long time since the last time she had seen him. She walked over to him.

"Dean," she said sitting down at the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." He laughed. "Can I get you something?"

"A beer would be great." She smiled. Seeing a familiar face from when she was young felt good.

_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

"So what brings you here?" He said as he served her. "This is pretty far out for you."

"I couldn't take it anymore." She said shaking her head. "I had to get away. I felt stifled you know?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "It always felt a little strange to me, that you guys ended up together. Does he know you left?"

"You know he's always on the road," Julie sighed. "He gets in tomorrow, I left him a note."

"A note," Dean said looking down, "classy."

"You know what, shut up. You don't know anything about it." Julie said sharply. "You don't know anything about me."

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night_

"Now that's a lie," he said shaking his head. "I know all kinds of stuff about you, Miss Gaffney."

"Mrs. Banks!" She corrected him.

"Didn't you just leave him?" Dean said.

"He's still my husband." Julie snapped. "I just needed a break."

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

"A break?" He said laughing. "You needed more than a break, you needed to not marry a cake eater."

"Why do you people still call him that?" Julie rolled his eyes. "I mean, that was a million years ago."

"It's fun," He shrugged. "Look, I'm gonna close up, but stick around and we'll have a drink."

"No, I should really get going." She shook her head. "I need to get to Maine by morning."

"You're going to your mom's?" He said.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I've got to drive all night, but I'll get there."

_Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time_

"Don't drive all night." Dean said, taking her now empty glass. "I have a couch, you should crash on it."

"Thanks," she said. "Do you have a phone here?" She looked around. "I'll call her."

"Right over there," he pointed to a pay phone on the other end of the bar.

"Thanks," she smiled, and stood up.

So here it was, his second chance with Julie. He had always kept it quiet, because to face facts he wasn't the only one in love with the former goalie. For some reason everyone seemed to fall for her. Although he had gotten to her first, she had chalked it up to teenage crushing, and it had faded quickly. And even though they had kissed once, everything else in her life had moved way too quickly. She had a boyfriend for most of the time that he knew her, and then she married a team mate. He had been a groomsman at the wedding, and it had killed him a little bit to stand up on the altar and see her promise to love Adam Banks forever.

"Last Call!" He said as she walked back over.

"So how far is your place?" She said as he started out

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues_

"Not far, about a five minute walk." He smiled.

"I can't believe that I decided to stop here." She laughed. "I mean who would have thought?"

"Of al the gin joints in all the world." He laughed. "So what really happened? You just needed to try marriage or something? Decided you just needed to try single life again?"

"You never got it Dean." She shook her head and stood up. "What happened between me and Adam now, why I left, I don't even know why I left, but it had nothing to do with wanting to try new experiences this time. It didn't even have anything to do with me. It was him, he was only half in."

"You need someone who's all in?" Dean said walking around, and grabbing his own coat.

"For marriage?" Julie said. "I think it's part of the deal."

"So you married the wrong guy." Dean said. "Any clue who would have been the right one?"

_Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

"God, if you tell me I should have married Luis," she started, "I swear, I will,"

"I didn't mean Luis, Julie." He said.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked.

"I didn't mean anything." He said, "I just meant, that maybe you made the wrong decision is all."

"Maybe," she sighed, "God my head is messed up." They walked into the apartment building where Portman was living. "Listen thanks, I really did need to stop a while. I haven't stopped in a long time."

"Well, long drives drive me crazy too." He said, unlocking the door to his place.

"I didn't just mean the driving." She said. "I've just been plowing through you know? It's not really a good way to live."

"Hey, what are old team mates slash pubescent flings for." He laughed.

"Oh my god!" She giggled, "I completely forgot about that!" She lay down on the couch. "You were a good kisser Portman."

"Yeah," he said, slightly disappointed, how could she have forgotten about them? "I mean, it was great." He turned around, and saw that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled and covered her with a blanket. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was as she slept, and then he smiled. This wasn't the end.

_Don't stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it! Once the crossover is finished I will write the full length sequel in which we will learn what Julie's ultimate choice will be...Will she leave Adam and be with Portman? Or will she and Adam patched things up? What about Luis, might he return to further complicate it...who knows? (To be fair, even I'm not sure...) **


End file.
